


Staying Silent

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: As usual this got out of hand, M/M, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, silverflinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “I propose a game,” John smirked, twitching his toes and causing Thomas to glare at him, hands tightening around John's food as he continued to rub the sole gently.“What kind of a game?” James asked with a sigh, not looking up from his book.“A game of restraint,” John smirked and Thomas cut him a look, one that was equal parts intrigued and trepidatious at the same time.“Go on,” he said softly and John grinned.“A game of...” he paused and turned his grin to James who had raised his eyes from the book to look at John. “Silence.” James snorted, just as John has suspected he would.“As if anything could keep you silent,” he muttered.





	Staying Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastatlantean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/gifts).



> As per usual this got out of hand. This is a [Tumblr Prompt](https://beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com/post/161980565476/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) from [my sister](https://tlamytruestloveisblacksails.tumblr.com/), who asked for #179. First one to make noise, loses – SilverFlintHamilton. Here you go. 
> 
> This is in a very vague modern AU where they share a flat in London or something. James and Thomas were a thing, then Thomas went away on some project somewhere on the other side of the world and then John breezed into James life and when Thomas came back he fell just as hard and here we are. 
> 
> I can't seem to do anything without a backstory for everyone so.

_179\. First one to make noise, loses – SilverFlintHamilton_

“I propose a game,” John smirked, twitching his toes and causing Thomas to glare at him, hands tightening around John's food as he continued to rub the sole gently.

“What kind of a game?” James asked with a sigh, not looking up from his book. He was curled in the recliner across the living room, enthralled in the new murder mystery John had found in a store the day before and purposely left on James' pillow that morning before he went to work. He'd come home to find Thomas writing in the leather bound journal he carried everywhere, a secret project that James and John were as yet still not privy to, and James with his nose buried in the book.

John has tossed his bag aside and collapsed on the couch, sticking his feet in Thomas' lap and letting his eyes drift shut as he sighed, jumping slightly a few minutes later when Thomas' hands found his feet and started rubbing, the first few strokes sending shivers up his legs before the soles of his feet got over being incredibly ticklish and just enjoyed the feel of fingers against the painful knots.

“A game of restraint,” John smirked and Thomas cut him a look, one that was equal parts intrigued and trepidatious at the same time.

“Go on,” he said softly and John grinned.

“A game of...” he paused and turned his grin to James who had raised his eyes from the book to look at John. “Silence.” James snorted, just as John has suspected he would.

“As if anything could keep you silent,” he muttered.

“Perhaps,” John nodded. “Or perhaps knowing that when we go to bed tonight, the first one to make a noise will be denied sex for a week will keep me quiet.” Thomas' fingers tightened on his foot as he drew in a sharp breath and John chuckled, holding James' eyes, challenge evident.

They all three were quite different when they were in bed together, John usually the one to cut loose and be loud while he was being fucked, or fucking, while Thomas was more restrained, and James, James was usually silent. At least, he had been when it was just the two of them, before Thomas had breezed back into their lives. Since then he had become almost as loud as John on some occasions, the ease with which Thomas was able to take him apart surprising them all. He was still quieter than either Thomas or John, but he certainly made enough noise now that he wouldn't be winning this game with ease.

“This loser, is there any way he can shorten his week?” Thomas asked, knowing there had to be a caveat of some kinda. The three of them weren't capable of keeping their hands away for an hour usually, let alone a week. John turned to him, his wicked blue eyes sparkling.

“He can try and convince the other two, and they can agree to end the ban early. But they have to agree, and the loser isn't allowed to be touched, or touch himself at all during the time or the convincing,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at Thomas.

“You're just looking for an excuse to get on your knees,” James scoffed and John turned back to him.

“What makes you think I'm going to be the one that loses?” he asked, grin widening. He knew he had them both hooked, it was just a matter of time before James verbally agreed. He could already see the desire in Thomas' eyes and he could feel the other man hardening under his legs, still splayed across Thomas' lap.

“Thomas?” James questioned, eyes never leaving John's.

“I think it's a brilliant idea,” Thomas said, voice rough. John moved one of his feet to rub against the hard bulge in Thomas' jeans, smirking then the other man's head dropped back against the couch with a sigh.

“What are the rules, precisely?” James asked, tucking a piece of paper between the pages and setting the book aside. John resisted the urge to bite his lip, his own cock achingly hard just from the look James was giving him.

“Well, given that breathing is an unavoidable bodily function, involuntary gasps are not counted,” John smirked, rubbing his foot against Thomas again, who smirked, rolling his head to the side to stare at John. “Moaning, groaning, words, those mean you lose. The only exception is if you're uncomfortable and need to stop, then the game ends. You're also allowed to check on either partner, if you suspect they're not comfortable, or just to make sure they're happy.”

“Hmm,” James said, standing and crossing the room to stand behind the end of the couch, leaning down and brushing John's hair aside, biting down on his neck while one hand trailed down his chest to grip him through his jeans. John tilted his head and moaned loudly, hips thrusting up into James' hand.

“That would mean you lose, correct?” he asked with a smirk against John's neck and Thomas chuckled.

“It would,” John managed to gasp. “If we were playing.”

“Alright. I'm in,” James said and John turned his head, catching him in a kiss that grew desperate in seconds.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom then?” John asked, breaking away with a gasp. He scrambled to his feet, turning and holding his hands out for Thomas, who took them and let John pull him to his feet, their lips sliding easily together as he twined his arms around the smaller man and pulled them together, one hand going to his hair to tilt his head to the right angle so he could deepen the kiss, swallowing John's moan.

“When does this game actually start?” James asked with a chuckle, coming up behind John to wrap his arms around him, pressing his chest against John's back.

“At the bedroom door,” John managed, torn between pressing his hips back against James or forward against Thomas. James solved his dilemma by reaching around him to grasp Thomas' hips, pulling them together and pressing John tightly between them, his favorite place in the world if he was pressed to admit it. He loved both of them so much, there was no where else he'd rather be than between the two of them.

Slowly they made their way to the bedroom, pausing just outside the door for John to turn and draw James into a deep kiss, biting down on his lip lightly and causing James to groan and John smirk against him as Thomas shuddered against his back, watching them with wide eyes.

“Prepare to lose,” John whispered against James lips and James growled.

“You little shit, I'm not going to be the one losing,” he said before kissing John hard, pressing him back and they all stumbled into the bedroom.

Thomas just chuckled at the two of them, amused that he was even being included in this rivalry. He reached for John's jeans, popping the button open and reaching a hand inside as James' hand left John's hip and rested on his own as James leaned forward over John's shoulder to kiss him deeply. Thomas held in a hum, instead licking into James mouth as his hand gripped John's cock and tugged, feeling the younger man arch between them.

They shed their clothes quickly, a jumble of hands reaching for whatever they could until they made contact with skin and soon all three of them were tumbling together on the oversized bed, naked limbs tangling as they each kissed whoever was closest, lost in a haze of pleasure. Somehow the bottle of oil found its way into James' hands and he was soon working his fingers into John, smirking as the younger man bit down on his hand to keep silent.

Thomas smirked suddenly, glancing at James and James caught his eyes. John fidgeted as something passed between them and suddenly he wanted to flee as they turned their gazes on him, twin smirks suddenly gracing their faces.

John bit his lip hard enough to taste blood when Thomas' lips wrapped around him, sucking him all the way down, his throat fluttering around the head of John's cock. His hands gripped the sheets tightly, screwing his eyes shut, knowing what was coming next, though it still took every ounce of restraint he had not to shout when James pressed into him slowly, hands tight on his hips. He wasn't sure how they had agreed to gang up on him but it was entirely unfair and he would get them for it, as soon as he was coherent again. Instead all he could manage was to pry his eyes open and glare at James so hard that the other man stilled, biting his lip as he grinned. Chuckling quietly, James shifted, burying his hand in Thomas' hair and tugging him up gently to kiss him fiercely.

John took the opportunity to pull himself away from James, smirking at the gasp that was almost lost in Thomas' mouth when he slid off James' cock. He scrambled to his knees, slipping behind James and wrapping his arms tightly around the red haired man as he snagged the oil and slicked his fingers, pressing them into James with no warning, the other man arching against him. He was going to get some comments about being an unfair little shit later but he didn't really care. He wanted inside James right now. Thomas smirked as he kissed James throughly, mouth trailing down his neck and to his chest, teasing James' nipples as he passed, reaching his bellybutton and dipping his tongue inside before he reverse his course and kissed his way up the other side of James' chest.

“Alright?” John asked softly as he replaced one finger with two and James nodded, jaw tight. John continued to stretch James open, releasing a quiet breath when he pulled away his fingers and sank into him slowly, holding James tightly as he arched back against John.

Peeling his eyes open, John noticed Thomas sitting back, watching them with rapt attention, one hand loosely stroking his cock and John smirked, tossing the oil to Thomas as he began to move against James, holding the other mans hips as he drew out smoothly and pushed back in.

Thomas watched for another few minutes before he rubbed some of the oil over his cock and came to kneel behind them, wrapping his arms around John, easily sliding into him and thrusting his hips forward, hands wrapping around James' hips so that John was buried deep inside him but unable to move more than half an inch, the only friction coming from Thomas fucking him slowly. John wrapped his own arms around James' waist, intertwining their fingers as his forehead dropped against James' shoulder and his eyes slid shut, amazed at the feeling of being trapped in the middle, his cock surrounded by James' tight warmth as Thomas tortured him with each slow thrust.

The unnatural silence in the room fluttered around them all, making each breath louder as they moved together, the light fading as the sun set outside the window. John pressed a line of kisses along James' shoulder and neck, contented to simply kneel there while Thomas slowly fucked him. He felt hazy, his release a long way off, the pull and drag of both of them leaving him drifting without real thought, too lost to the feeling to think. James was warm in his arms, pliant and relaxed as he leaned against John, mouth open slightly as small pants escaping him every time John was pushed closer by Thomas' thrusts, his eyes shut as he held on to their twined fingers, head turned to the side and forehead rested against John's.

Shifting slightly, John angled his hips a little differently and began to roll them slowly as Thomas stilled so John was fucking himself on both of them, little shuddering sighs escaping his mouth. Thomas' forehead dropped to John's shoulder as he shook, the slow drag of John's movements around him sending his hurtling toward release faster than he would have imagined. He bit his lip as John pulled away then sank back and Thomas shuddered, a loud groan escaping him as he gripped John's hips tightly and buried himself to the hilt, spilling his release deep inside the other man. John stilled against Thomas, smirking as he tugged James closer, the other mans fingers tightening around his.

“Looks like neither of us lost,” he whispered in James' ear and James groaned loudly.

“Will you please fuck me then?” he growled and John grinned, feeling Thomas press as soft kiss to his shoulder as he pulled away, the feel of him slipping out causing John to groan and thrust his hips forward roughly, picking up speed as he fucked James, every noise falling from the redheads lips sending a jolt of pleasure through his spine. Now that James was no longer afraid of losing the game he was allowing every sound out, even more than usual and John groaned, his rhythm growing erratic as he chased his release. He reached down with his hand still twined in James' and they gripped James' cock together, only needing two hard strokes before he was coming over both their hands, crying out harshly and clamping down on John who shoved his hips forward roughly before he came with a shout.

They collapsed to the bed, panting, taking several long minutes to recover. When they did at last manage to open their eyes they found Thomas watching them with a soft smile, hands tucked behind his head.

“Did you lose on purpose?” John asked, nuzzling at the back of James neck with a contented sigh and Thomas chuckled.

“I really didn't,” he said. “But I am looking forward to convincing you both that I can't wait a week to be fucked,” he said, his voice almost a purr as he leaned over James and traced a finger down the side of his cheek. James shuddered and John groaned as his muscles fluttered around John's softened cock.

“Come here,” James muttered, pulling Thomas into his arms. “It can wait until morning,” he said softly, kissing Thomas gently. Thomas hummed and draped his arm over both of them, content to lie there until John's stomach rumbled and they all chuckled before disentangling themselves to go and find something for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
